1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a combined cycle power plant.
2. Discussion of Background
Isothermal compression, together with the recuperation of exhaust gas heat, is a circulation configuration which is desirable for gas turbines. In this case, the most simply practicable approximation to isothermal compression is internal cooling by means of continuous water injection. In order to recover as large a part of the water as possible again, a recooler, if need be as the last intermediate cooling stage, must be provided. Both water injection into the compressor and recooling or intermediate cooling by means of a surface heat exchanger as well as, above all, the integration of an urgently required recuperator on the air side necessitate a complete redesign and construction of the gas turbine. Such an implementing procedure is therefore ruled out on economic grounds.